


Alone Together

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A modern AU Sledgefu self isolation pandemic fic, because there have been a few questions/requests for and about it. So here we go with my best try at one.I gave them a new cat, because I could and I wanted to. In every AU, they will always just…accumulate at least one to many cats and dogs. I cannot change this.Wasn’t intending on nsfw, but then I started writing, and now here we are lol.And you might ask yourself ‘did Lee really steal part of a FOB lyric for this fic title?’ And you might find yourself wondering, ‘is he really still that much of an emo/goth kid inside?’ Well, the answer to both is yes. Fic titles are hard lmao.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 3





	Alone Together

“This fucking sucks,” Snafu muttered.

“Mmhm,” Eugene responded, as he had for their last seven similar exchanges, over the last seven hours that Saturday. What else was there to say? They’d been in self-isolation for their safety and the safety of others for weeks, and they’d reached a pattern for the work week: 

4 A.M: get woken up by their cat, Woof, for early breakfast for him.

5 A.M: Woof again attempted to wake them for another breakfast. Usually denied unless he sounded particularly sad. 

8 A.M: Eugene up and running at his work from home station (crawling out of bed at the last minute and clocking in while still wrapped in a bathrobe.) Snafu had been furloughed at the beginning of it all, and it was starting to look like the local hardware shop he worked for wouldn’t survive this, so he saw it as essentially being laid off with a delay.

9 A.M: Snafu would drag himself out of their bed and join him at Eugene’s slapdash work from home set up, sitting beside him on a chair from the cafe table they called their dining table. “Whaddya doin’ now?” “Spreadsheet.” “Sounds like spreadshit. Anyone even gonna look at it?” “Probably not.” “Huh.” “Yeah.” 

11 A.M: Lunch time for them and Woof, though they were trying to ration food so as not to go out so often. Eugene had lost track of how many days straight they’d eaten ramen, then figured it was maybe better not to remember.

5 P.M: After the long crawl of the afternoon, Eugene could clock out and snuggle on the couch with Snafu and Woof, while they attempted to find something to watch that they hadn’t already seen a thousand times over. Occasionally, they broke out a board game. 

11 P.M: Bed time for them, though Snafu could have stayed up later if he wanted, and Woof would use the remaining night to zoom around their apartment like a madcat. 

And rinse and repeat until Friday night, Saturday, and most of Sunday where the routine was similar, but minus the working with a slightly later wake up time (unless they both woke up at 8 or 9 anyway, which was happening more and more now oddly enough.) Sometimes, there would be a video game or a different board game, though it was hard to beat the favorite of Scrabble.

“I don’t even wanna go for a walk,” Snafu sighed. “Y’know? People runnin’ out there, not bein’ safe. I don’t even wanna see anyone. But I don’t wanna stay inside. What kinda shit is that?” 

“Stupid shit?” 

“Exactly,” Snafu nodded, and rolled off the couch with a soft thud. “Well, that was something to do.” 

Eugene snickered. “Was it fun?” 

“Fun as anything else. You wanna try?” 

“Depends. You gonna catch me?” 

Snafu rolled to lay on his back and looked at Eugene. “That few inches is just so scary, you need me to catch you?” 

“I’m not like Woof, I won’t land on my feet!” 

Woof huffed indignantly, as if offended he’d even been brought into the conversation, and curled up tighter on the top of the couch. 

“Okay then. You roll, I’ll catch you,” Snafu laughed. “This is gonna hurt, isn’t it?” 

“Almost definitely,” Eugene said as he rolled off his portion of the couch, landing half on and half off Snafu. He’d tried to land softly, but it was short fall. 

“What now?” Snafu’s hands pulled him up closer, his legs wrapped around his back. 

“We fucked like…an hour ago.” 

Snafu mimed checking a watch he wasn’t wearing. “Time for our next hourly fuck then. Or mutual masturbation at least. Or blowjobs. I’m not picky really, I just want to be close to you.” 

“There’s more to do in isolation than that,” Eugene replied, though he hadn’t actually thought of anything else, and with the way Snafu’s hips were grinding against his, he didn’t really want to think of anything else. But it felt like he had to say it. 

“Oh yeah? What else do you wanna do then?” 

Snafu paired his question with an extra sharp roll of his hips, and laughed as Eugene’s head burrowed against his shoulder. “That a no? On doing anything else?” 

“We should at least go in the bedroom,” Eugene smiled, and pressed a few quick kisses to Snafu’s neck. “With the windows…” 

“Someone might see? We’re on the sixth floor of the building, Eugene. Who the hell is gonna crane their neck all the way up here just to be a Peeping Tom?” 

“You never know! I’m pretty sure it counts as public indecency and who knows what else if a cop sees, and-” 

He shuddered as Snafu slipped his hands up the back of his shirt, pulling gently at it until Eugene moved enough that he could pull it all the way off and toss it aside. 

He knew the potential ramifications of being caught being fucked against their two panel wide ceiling to floor living room window, but by the time Snafu had him undressed and pressed against it, any thought of them had drifted away. 

After all, who really would look up that high? If they did, could they see much anyway? The risk of getting caught made it even better, though he did attempt (poorly) to admonish himself for it in his head.

That was drowned out, however, and happily, but Snafu’s voice in his ear. 

“You want someone to see, don’t you? See your hard cock pressed against the glass? I bet it feels good. Good enough you could get yourself off without me, just rutting up against it. Maybe I should let you do that.” 

Snafu had been at his back, his cock slipped out of his pajama pants and against Eugene’s ass, but he moved away and returned with one of the dining table chairs and one of their mini tubes of lube. 

Eugene started to move off the window, but Snafu shook his head. 

“You stay right there. I’ll get you what you need.” 

Snafu walked over and knelt down by him, just long enough to slather Eugene’s cock in lube, before returning to the chair and doing the same to his own cock. 

“Go on. You know what you wanna do.” 

He did, and it was oddly, delightfully wonderful even though he knew he probably ought to feel some shame, more worry, as he rutted up against the glass. 

But all that was there was pleasure, made even better as he watched Snafu jack himself off. His eyes didn’t move from Eugene, his tongue licked slowly at his lips. 

“Bet you wanna come over here and touch, don’t you ?” Eugene said softly as he rocked his hips. 

“Don’t you try and turn this back on me,” Snafu smiled. “I see what you’re doing.” 

“Really? Seems like you only got eyes for my cock.” 

“I only ever have eyes for all of you,” Snafu replied. “But your cock does look pretty damn amazing at the moment.” 

It was a game of chicken then, both in who would break first and if either of them might come first. 

And Eugene knew they were both painfully close, the isolation and almost constant chances for sex and cuddling had set them both on a hair-trigger. Any attempts at edging, usually a fun and easy part of their sex life, had failed miserably over the past few weeks. It was too easy to just come and wait out the refractory period rather than edge, when there was nowhere else to go and not much else to do. 

Just before he broke, Snafu did instead, bolting off of the chair to pull Eugene away from the window, kissing him hard enough that it made Eugene wince. 

“How much would you hate if we had to clean the window more after this?” Eugene grinned. 

Snafu kissed him again, and that was that. 

He didn’t even look down now, but if anyone was looking up he sure hoped they were enjoying the show. 

They were facing each other now, both naked after Snafu had quickly shed his shirt and pants, leaned against the window as they jerked each other off. 

It was almost too intense, forehead to forehead with Snafu, hands and cocks slick with precum as much as lube. Even if he had wanted to hold off, to make it last longer, it simply couldn’t be done. 

They were just close enough to the window for their cum to drip down it as their cocks pulsed, hands pulling each other close, lips hot on each other’s necks and shoulders. 

His legs shook, and he leaned on Snafu as he broke out into giggles. “Think anyone saw?” 

Snafu smiled. “Dunno. Was a little bit too distracted to check. Woof, you see anybody lookin’?” 

Woof raised his head, yawned, then settled back down to sleep. 

“We weren’t interesting enough to bug the cat, doubt anyone else looked up from all the way down there to watch,” Snafu said. “Why, you worried?” 

Eugene blushed, and shook his head. “Kinda wish somebody had. Want to do it again, when we know somebody can see us. I want someone to see us.” 

Snafu grinned. “So you’re sayin’ I text Burgie next time, and see if he wants to play from afar?” 

Eugene nodded. “May this all be over soon, so we can call him and set it up.” 

“He could do it now, long as he stays in his car, doesn’t go anywhere else-” 

“Then how will we invite him up for more right after?” Eugene asked. “And dinner, of course.” 

“Pizza, sex, and a sleepover with us?” 

“Exactly,” Eugene replied, and kissed Snafu again, softly. “When this is all over.” 

“Soon as it’s over.” 

Whenever that would be.


End file.
